Along with the quick development and widespread use of smart terminals, more and more users use the alarm function in smart terminals, such as smartphones and tablet computers, to manage their work/rest time. As cell phone configurations are upgraded, more and more apps are installed, leading to an increasingly high quantity of pushed messages, particularly when a user rests or works, the continuous pushing of advertisement or information results in tremendous disturbance to the user.
Therefore, the prior art needs to be improved.